


CARWASH

by peachyninuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Car Sex, Crying Soo LMAO, Dirty Talk, Isko!Kaisoo, M/M, Mutual Pining, NAIIYAK AKO NAKAKALOKA TONG AO3 NAWALA YUNG INEDIT KO, Praise Kink, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, isko!exo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyninuh/pseuds/peachyninuh
Summary: Crush ni Kyungsoo si Jongin (a.k.a "Ang Daddy ng Bayan") na pumupunta sa carwash nila (pero di naman nagapalinis ng kotse LMAO).





	CARWASH

**Author's Note:**

> [TWT](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachy_kaisoo)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/peachy_kaisoo)  
>  Crying Soo coz i can?????? 
> 
> Isko!Kaisoo
> 
> Wag niyo q awayin noob ako 
> 
> LMAO MAY MAGBABASA BA NETO GOODLUCK

"Sinong tangang magdadala ng Maserati dito?"

  
Well, yun lang naman ang iniisip ni Kyungsoo habang nililinisan yung siraing Honda na nasa harap niya. Usyosera si Kyungsoo kaya pasimple simpleng tumitingin tingin siya dun sa kotseng nagpapark across sa sasakyang nililinisan niya. Sinubukan niyang tignan kung sino yung nagmamaneho pero no luck dahil tinted yung car. :(

  
Di na lang pinansin ni Kyungsoo at pinagpatuloy niya na lang yung paglilinis niya sa Honda. Napacringe siya ng malala dahil _basang basa_ na naman siya and he's covered again in suds.

  
Expected naman na 'to ni Kyungsoo nung napagdesisyunan niya noon na mangusap sa boyfriend ng kaibigan niyang si Baekhyun na si Chanyeol for a job. Bagong sala kase si Kyungsoo at fresh na fresh na kakagraduate niya lang from cal (BA Theatre Arts) pero medyo laid back pa siya and nasa stage pa muna siya ng "pamamahinga" (lmao tamad lang talaga siyang maghanap ng trabaho) but kailangan na kailangan na niya ng pera dahil sa _napakaraming bagay_. It _sucks_ na di na siya mabibigyan ng allowance ng magulang niya so he really NEEDS a _job_.

  
Hence the reason why babad tuloy siya sa nagbabagang 45°C weather ng Pilipinas ngayon while bending over a lame ass Honda car para linisin to. (Na pagmamay ari nung isang patpating jejemon na kanina pa siya ine-eyeball) Ugh he's here to cLEAN and not to LANDI !!!

  
He's wearing his trusty pekpek nike shorts and his star wars tee kase bes, _M A I N E T AF_.

  
Busy sa paglilinis si Kyungsoo kaya na-register na lang (malakas ang radar ni Kyungsoo) niya ang pagbukas at pagsara ng pintuan ng sasakyan na kakaparada lang at ang yapak nung may ari ng sasakyan na most probably papunta dun sa maliit na warehouse kung nasaan naroon si Chanyeol.

Di na lang niya binigyang pansin at nagpatuloy na lang siya sa paglilinis.

  
\- - -  
Finally, patapos na niyang linisan ang loob ng sasakyan nang nakita nakita niya si Chanyeol heading out the door followed by, _oh. wow. mami_. Suddenly _wet_ nanaman si kyungsoo dahil lumabas na ang certified Daddy ng Bayan. Grabe, sobrang bilis ng gaydar ni Kyungsoo.

  
Sobrang tangkad niya. Grabe yung shoulders niya, sobrang WIDE. And his Arms. His Arms™ na puputok na, konti na lang.

  
_Sir, inaaresto po namin kayo for illegal possession of fireARMS_.

  
Sinundan niya ng tingin yung isang butil ng pawis na nasa forehead niya traveling down to his chin and to his thick fat neck and then down under his shirt na patungo in god-knows-where.

  
Never hinangad ni Kyungsoo in his life na sana naging pawis na lang siya.

  
Ang unfair kase kahit forehead niya ang WIDE na WIDE din and his sobrang sharp ng features just screams COMMAND and DOMINANCE.

ALL CAPS PARA INTENSE.

  
In short, sobrang DAKS material niya :(

  
And Kyungsoo is your malanjot Baks in desperate need of a Daddy Daks.

  
Gustong gusto talaga ni Kyungsoo yung mga MALALAPAD at MALALALAKI. Sobrang contrast to his petite, short and very pocket sized structure. Gustong gusto niya ang feeling na DINODOMINATE siya.

  
The said kuya na itago na natin sa pangalang ang Dakilang Daddy Daks, (or DDD for short) is wearing a flimsy low v neck white shirt. (that actually highlights more his super sexy tan glow) at siya rin ay naka TRACKPANTS.

ANG trackpants.

Trackpants na nakakahiwalay ng soul from your body. :))))) ANG TRACKPANTS na naglalabas ng HUBAD na KATOTOHANAN.

  
Sizzies, di lang Arms™ niya ang MALAKI at PUPUTOK NA !!!

  
And the cherry on top ay yung Man Bun™ niya!

  
Ang sakit sa heart at sa pantog.

  
Mukhang may sinasabi si Chanyeol kay DDD habang naglalakad na siya namang nakayuko habang sumisipsip sa milktea niya nang mapansin niya si Kyungsoo sa harap nila.

  
"Kyungsoo mukhang patapos ka na dyan ah. Jongin, this is Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo, this is Jongin nga pala."

  
Grabe, kahit pangalan _MASARAP_.

Kapansin pansin din yung suot suot niyang rolex.

Jongin and rolex.

Rolex and Jongin.

  
Walang duda, naka Maserati nga siya eh.

  
Sugar Daddy Jongin. _What a concept._

  
_Welcome to Jollibee, Daddy Jongin. Sweet Baby Soo at your service po. Would you like to try our newest meal on the menu, sir? It's my ass. Available po siya for takeout :)))))_

  
Binalingan siya ng tingin ni JONGIN. Ang intense, grabe sobrang sharp.

"Hi." Ang tigas naman ng reply mamsh.

_May iba pa kayang matigas sakanya?_

  
Syempre di nalagpasan ni Kyungsoo na may pahabol pang pasimpleng pagdaan ng mga mata ni Jongin sa maputi at nakakasilaw niyang legs.

_SINASABI NIYA NA NGA BA EH_

  
Kung mayroon mang isang bagay na ipagmamalaki si Kyungsoo, ay yan ay ang kaniyang legs at pwet. Uma-attend siya ng pilates session every two weeks just to give them the love and care that they deserve.

  
Kaya naman sure na sure si Kyungsoo na ineeye-ball ng Daddy ng Bayan ang kaniyang legs.

  
_Wait till you see my ass._

  
"Sige na Kyungsoo, tapusin mo na yan para makauwi ka na. Wag mo na ligpitin kase may magshishift naman mamaya eh." sabi ni Chanyeol. Medyo cockblock. Tarantado to, alam niyang tuwang tuwa ang pepe ni Kyungsoo. Pagtapos non ay umalis na ren sila.

  
Eto na ata ang calling ni Kyungsoo galing kay Lordt para lumande.

  
\------  
Pagkauwi ni Kyungsoo ay siyempre ang una niyang ginawa ay naghilamos kase madumi ang hangin sa Pilipinas. Napagdesisyunan niya na maglagay ng snail essence sheet mask. Bukas na lang siguro siya magke-clay mask.

  
At ayan na nga't binuksan na ren niya ang kanilang GC.

  
**BB CREAM (Baks ng Bayan)**

  
**Bacon** : HOY  
OMAYAHSB  
KAKAUWI KO LANG TAS  
MAY KWNRTO AKO GAGO  
JSJSNIWNSISJWIWWKIWWK  
KASE KANINA

  
**Jongdaeddy** : TUNGKOL NANAMAN BA SA TITE YAN

  
**Bacon** : KASE NASA BAHAY AKO NG NINANG KO  
TAS TAENG TAE NA AQ  
LIKE OMAYHAD LALABAS NA TALAGA  
PERO CONCEAL DONT FEEL LANG AKO  
NAHIHIYA KASE AKO TUMAE JSNSISSNJSNS  
TAS NUNG MADALING ARAW NA  
NAG CR AKO TAS POTAENA  
WALANG SABON GAGO  
YUNG MERON LANG YUNG PH CARE DJSNSJSMS

  
**Jongdaeddy** : BAEK OMFG DHSBSJSNAJA

  
**Bacon** : HDSBJEENWKEN  
TAS GRABE  
TOTOO NGA ANG HAKA HAKA  
FEEL FRESH AND CO TALAGA GAGO  
*COOL  
MAY COOLING EFFECT SHA TAS PARANG MAY MALAMIG NA HANGIN NA DUMADAAN SA PWET KO  
GAGO??????????  
NSJHAJSHEJEHE

  
**Jongdaeddy** : TANGINAAAAAAA BEYK  
LMAAAAAAOOOO  
/skull emojis/

  
**KyungCutie** : luH BAT WALANG SABON?????

 **Bacon** : HINDI Q ALAM OK  
NGA PALA  
HOY KALBO

  
**KyungCutie** :?????  
ANO

 **Bacon** : ANO YUNG KUMAKALAT NA BALITA? SABE NI CHANNIE KANINA SAKEN

  
**Jongdaeddy** : HOY ANO YAN  
/eye emojis/

  
**Bacon** : YUNG PEPE MO DAW LUMALANDE KANINA

  
**Jongdaeddy** : TEka lang tanginA NYO  
KELAN BA HINDI LUMALANDI YANG PEPE NI KYUNGSOO??  
/kim k meme/

  
**KyungCutie** : /bea alonzo's "bakit parang kasalanan ko?' meme/  
KASE  
LET ME EXPLAIN OK  
MAY NAGPAPAPANSIN KANINA SA CAR WASG  
SOBRANG DAKS GAGO  
NAKAKAOFFEND NA SIYA  
PINAKILALA AKO NI YEOL  
TAS  
TINIGNAN NYA LEGZ Q MAMIIIIIIII

  
**Jongdaeddy** : OMFG  
WAIT  
SUOT MO BA YUNG NIKE SHORTS NA BIGAY NI BAEK?????????????

  
**KyungCutie** : ou. hihihihih  
TAS  
wait yung sheetmask q tatanggalin q hihi

  
**Bacon** : /distressed kim k meme/  
tangiNA BINITIN PA NI GAGO  
U OWE ME A SAMGYUPSAL MEAL AKO ANG NAGBIGAY NG SHORTS

  
**KyungCutie** : luh unemployed pa akoooo ;((((  
TAS MAMI  
ANG INTENSE NG STARE NIYA  
TAS  
MORENO  
MAYAMAN  
MALAKI (in ALL aspects)  
MATIPUNO  
MASARAP  
MATANGKAD  
MALAPAD  
MAGINOO pero bas2s

  
**Bacon** : ang romantic hart hart

  
**KyungCutie** : NAKA ROLEX SHA IHHHHHHH  
NAKA MASERATI DEN SI GAGOOOOOOO  
/crying emoji/

  
**Bacon** : SINO MAGDADALA NG MESARATI SA CARWASH WTF????

  
**Jongdaeddy** : gagO ANO DAW NAME?????????

  
**KyungCutie** : ANG DADDY NG BAYAN  
DAKILANG DADDY DAKS

  
**Jongdaeddy** : KSOO UMAYOS KA

  
**Bacon** : TANGINA NAGKAKAGANYAN SIYA PARA SA TITE

  
**KyungCutie** : HONGIN  
JONGUN  
*JONGIN  
!!!!!

  
**Bacon** : OMAYAGD?????  
JONGIN? AS IN KIM JONGIN????????!?!?!!?!?!!!!

 **Jongdaeddy** : SERYOSO KA BA

  
**Bacon** : HINDE SINABI SAKEN NI CHANYEOL WTF

  
**Jongdaeddy** : KSOO ISKO DEN YON LMAOOOO  
DAGDAG MO SA LISTAHAN MO:  
MATALINO  
ENG'G YAN GAGO

  
**KyungCutie** : OMYGOD TALAGA BA?????  
TUNAY NA ISKO NG BAYAN  
ABANGAN Q SIYA SA OBLATION RUN

  
**Jongdaeddy** : LANDE  
BTW GAGO PART SYA NUNG UP STREET DANCE CLUB  
WITH OH SEHUN

  
**Bacon** : SILA YUNG NAGCOVER NUNG HAYAAN MO SILA JDBSJSJSKSMSLSSKSI  
DAGDAG MO NA REN MAGALING SUMAYAW HSBHSISNSIANA  
HALA BAT DI MO ALAM  
WAIT

  
**KyungCutie** : HALA BAT DI Q ALAAAAAMMM  
:((((((

  
**Jongdaeddy** : GAGO ABSENT ATA SIYA NUN  
YUN YUNG CRINAM NILA THESIS NILA  
ATA????????

  
**Bacon** : [link of vid]

  
**KyungCutie** : BUSY AKO NON  
REMEMBER FINALS Q  
HALA OMYGOD??????  
/i know his dick is big meme/  
ANG WILDT GAGO  
OMSYSGSBISANKAAMOAS  
ANG LAKI LAKI  
/crying emojis/  
HALA YUNG ARMS™  
/MORE CRYING EMOJIS/  
DIBS NA AKO SAKANYA

  
**Jongdaeddy** : TANGINA KSOO  
COLD YANG SI KIM  
MADAME ADMIRERS PERO DI NAMAMANSIN

  
**KyungCutie** : WEH WALA  
KAHIT ANO PA GAWIN NIYO DI NIYO PARIN MATITINAG

  
**Bacon** : TANGINA KSOO IYONG IYO NA TITE NIYAN

  
**Jongdaeddy** : NAPAKARAMI PANG TITE SA MUNDO PWEDE BA  
WALANG MAUUBUSAN DITO

  
**Bacon** : ANYWAY  
BALIBALITA  
MAY NAGCONFESS SAKANYANG FRESHIE  
MALALA  
SA SUNKEN GARDEN PA NGA EH SJHAISWNSIWJWIW  
/skull emojis/  
JUNG SOOJUNG  
FROM ECON  
KASO IYAQ SHA KASE DI DAW NA BIGYAN NG CHANCE :(((((

  
**Jongdaeddy** : HALA KA BAKIT SA SUNKEN GARDEN ANG LALA HBDIDNXJDNIDND  
/skull emojis/

  
**KyungCutie** : /skull emojis/

  
**Bacon** : PERO DI NA AKO MAGUGULAT KUNG MAGCOCONFESS YANG SI KSOO SA LAGOON

  
**Jongdaeddy** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA POTAAAAAAA

  
**KyungCutie** : HOY  
DI NAMAN AKO GANUN KABABAW  
:((((((((

  
**Jongdaeddy** : WAG MO IBULLY BAEK HAHAHAHAHAHAH  
BTW  
MODEL YAN  
SA BENCH  
PERO EXTRA LANG  
MAY ABS SHA

  
**Bacon** : PWEDE NA SIYANG PUMALIT DUN SA OBLATION  
HHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAGAHAGA

  
**Jongdaeddy** : HAHAHAHHAHAHHAGA

  
**KyungCutie** : HALA WEH TALAGA BA HDBJDNDIDJDIJDID  
BAT ANG DAME NIYONG ALAM????????!!?!?!?!?!!

  
**Jongdaeddy** : DUH  
/dora with third eye meme/

  
**Bacon** : /eye emojis/

  
**Jongdaeddy** : PERO KSOO KILALA KITA  
BALA KA NA SIZ KUNG PAPATULAN MO PA

  
**Bacon** : GAMITIN MO ASS-ET MO

  
**Jongdaeddy** : /emojis/

  
\- - -  
Kulang ng tulog si Kyungsoo the next day. Pinaulit ulit niya yung video na parang porn. Nakatrackpants siya na BAKAT NA BAKAT while thrusting his hips. JUSQ

  
Inistalk niya na rin si Jongin Kim. Nakita niya lahat ng mga pa extra extra shoots niya sa bench. _Sobrang_ sarap talaga. Favorite na favorite niya talaga ang "black suite with his hair UP" look niya. [171102]

  
Sobrang nakakatstress siya mader :'(

  
Sobrang bonus points pa na kahit medyo may lowkey pagkafuck boi mukhang seryoso naman sa studies. Kase wow ha. Future ehinyero si daddy daks. Di makakarelate si Kyungsoo dahil noon pa man, recess na ang fave subject niya.

  
Kasulukuyang naghihintay siya ngayon sa mga kaibigan niya sa harap ng shop. Nag-aya kase si Jongdae ng Samgyusal sa buong tropa last week. Susunduin na lang daw siya ni Jongdae para sabay na sila pumunta.

  
Busy siya sa pagsoscroll sa twitter tungkol sa "ellen adarna ramen" issue nang may biglang nagsalita.

  
"Um, Is Chanyeol here?"

  
Napatingin agad si Kyungsoo sa nagsalita. Pamilyar and boses.

  
Today, naka longsleeves maroon turtle neck at black pants si gago.

  
Pero the detail that matters the most is his glasses.

Kim Jongin wearing glasses with his hair UP.

 _Again_.

Dapat tinetrademark na rin 'to.

  
Hair UP™

  
Professor Kim.HmmmMmmmmmmMMmm. What a concept.

  
_Sir pakontot, sir_.

  
Pinigilan niya ang sarili at mahinahong sinagot si Jongin.

  
"Ah. Wala siya eh." Ayan dapat. Kunyare casual lang. Kunyare di niya tinititigan yung abs niya last night. Feeling talaga ni Kyungsoo he sounds so fakingly STRAIGHT.

  
Ang sakit sa pantog mamsh :(

  
Pagkasabi niya non biglang dumating si Jongdae.

  
TANGINA, PAMBARA NG TITE KAHIT KELAN.

  
"Di magpapakita si Chanyeol ngayon for the whole day... " sabi ni Jongdae. Tangina kanina pa siya andyan?!? Wala man lang hello or hi si gago.

  
"...pero you can go with us today kase magkikita naman kame." dugtong nito.

  
Mukhang nag-alangan pa si Daddy. "Um ok." Sagot din niya sa huli.

  
Umalis na sila pero di pinalagpas ni Jongdae ang pagkakataon na sendan si Kyungsoo ng virtual eye emojis.

  
\- - -  
Gulat ang lahat ng dumating sila na kasama ni Jongin.

  
Kasalanan to lahat ni Jongdae, panagutan niya to.

  
Turns out, may bibigay lang palang documents si Jongin kay Chanyeol pero inaya niya na rin itong sumali sakanila.

  
"Here's my Baekhyun nga pala. " Syempre una boypren, "At eto yung mga tropa niya, sila Jongdae and Xiumin, LDR." Tinuro niya ang dalawa.

"And if you can remember, si Kyungsoo."

  
Ngumisi lang si Jongdae at Xiumin at si Kyungsoo naman ay ngumiti ng konti.

_KUNYARE DEMURE AT CONSERVATIVE_

  
Nagsimula silang kumain. Kumuha sila ng strips of pork at sinimulang lutuin ang mga ito.

  
Nang maluto na ay naglagay sila ng tig iisang pork sa tig-iisang lettuce leaf.

  
Nagsimulang magsubuan nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Which is expected naman because they are _THAT_ type of couple. Yung sobrang nakakairita sa gitna ng daan. Mahilig sa PDA.

  
Sunod naman na ni-wrap ni Jongdae ang lettuce leaf sa isang pork saka sinubo Xiumin.

  
_Puta_.

  
Pag silang lima lang naman magkakasama, ok lang naman si Kyungsoo kahit siya talaga madalas ang fifth wheel.

  
Pero ngayon, sobrang OP si Kyungsoo.

Alam niya na sinasadya nitong mga ugok na to 'tong "subuan party" na to.

  
Enjoy na enjoy sila ihhhhh. Kala mo tite yung sinusubo sa isa't isa.

  
Napa-ubo si Jongin.

Na katabi niya lang. :)

  
"Mukhang malungkot kayo diyan ah" _Hayop ka Jongdae._

  
"Bro, bat di mo rin subuan tong si Kyungsoo oh." _Tangina mo Chanyeol papatayin kita mamaya BSJSNSINSIAJAIA_

  
Akala niya tatawanan lang niya tong si Chanyeol. Pero nagulat siya nang bigla siyang tumayo para kumuha pa ng karne dahil naubusan na sila.

  
"Guys tangina niyo ano to???" singhal niya agad sa mga ito.

  
"Basta go with the flow ka na lang, dami mo pang hanash gusto mo ren naman, yieEEEeeeeEE!!!!" pang asar na Baekhyun.

  
Di na nakasagot si Kyungsoo sa biglang pagdating ni Jongin sa table nila.

  
Pinanood niya kung paano lutuin ni Jongin yung mga karne.

  
Grabe. Sobrang veiny ng hand niya. May nakalagay pang rolex sa wrist niya at kahit naka long sleeves siya bakat na bakat pa rin yung Arms™ niya.

  
Pagkatapos maluto ay nilagay din niya ito sa isang lettuce leaf.

  
Saka siya humarap kay Kyungsoo at dineretso ang kanyang kamay sa bibig ni Kyungsoo.

  
Si Kyungsoo, OPEN WIDE ANG BIBIG.

  
Nilagay niya ang pork plus lettuce leaf sa bibig ni Kyungsoo.

  
Nang tatanggalin na niya ang kaniyang kamay ay saka ren niya isinara ang kaniyang bibig.

  
Putangina mamsh, sumabit yung tips ng daliri niya sa bibig ni Kyungsoo ushsisnsiwjsiajaiwjwiwjwiwjwiw

  
_Parang nagslow motion ang lahat._

Nagka eye contact silang dalawa.

  
GAGO.

  
Di alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit hindi pa niya INAALIS yung daliri niya sa bibig niya.

  
_Puta shit, NANANADYA BA TO?_

  
Biglang umubo si Jongdae atsaka lang tinanggal ni gago yung mga daliri niya.

  
SOBRANG COCKBLOCK.

  
"Kyungsoo, your turn naman." Nakangising sabi ni Baekhyun.

  
Kumuha siya ng karne mula don sa isa pang plate habang ningunguya yung nasa bibig niya nang biglang;

  
_"Ibang karne sana yung gusto kong kainin."_

  
Nasamid si Kyungsoo.

  
Nagsitawanan ang buong tropa.

  
_Dun din niya napansin na wagyu yung nadampot ng chopsticks niya at hindi yung pork._

  
Tangina niyo mga tunay na kaibigan talaga kayo.

  
\- - -  
Natapos na ang dinner and miraculously, nakasurvive si Kyungsoo. So far, eto ang nasagap ni Kyungsoo,  
1\. Mas lalong yummy si Jongin upclose HSHSBSJSNSJW  
2\. Under all that fucc boi facade, napakamahiyain niyang tao  
3\. Nagphophotography siya pero as a hobby lang  
4\. Ang bango bango niya pala nakakaadik langhapin hmmmmMmmmMmmmMMMMmm  
5\. Ang sarap sarap sarap sarap niyang 2paen at laplapen  
6\. Mas trip niya ang pork kesa sa wagyu  
7\. jOGNOG

  
\- - -  
After ng two weeks ng paglinis ng mga kotse, Kyungsoo really thinks that he NEEDS a break. Pagod na siya punyeta AND DESERVE NIYA TO.

  
Dumiretso siya sa The Coffee Bean  & Tea Leaf at nag order ng isang ice blended matcha green tea at isang greek salad. _Ugh, super fave._ Punong puno ng mga tao ngayon, halos walang maupuan. Yung iba tinatapos na ang mga thesis nila. Naka-tsamba siya at nakakita ng free table sa gilid.

  
Umupo na siya and prinepare niya na ren ang cellphone para makapag browse siya through twitter habang kumakain nang mahagilap niya si jOGNOG?!?!?!?!?

  
Kahit naka green poloshirt lang siya ngayon and white shorts with his hair DOWN,

**SOBRANG POWERFUL NIYA PA REN !!!**

  
Mukhang kanina pa pala ata siya napansin ni Jongin dAHIL OTW SIYA SA UPUAN NI KSOO. MAMIIIII HDNDUDJSISSJWIW

  
SIZZLING HOT WITH LEVEL 5 OF SPICINESS DADDY NG BAYAN 5 METERS AHEAD!!!! HEADING TO KSOO'S HEART AND MAN CUNT

  
"Is this seat taken?" MAMI HINDI PA SINGLE NA SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE PA AKO

  
Umiling si Kyungsoo.

  
Nagsmile si Jongin. Grabe. That boyish smile na sobrang ganda that Kyungsoo can't find it in himself to look away.

  
Tinanggalan na niya ng trabaho yung araw. :(

  
Ikakamatay na ata to ni Kyungsoo.

  
Umupo si Jongin sa harap ni Kyungsoo with his ice blended pure vanilla at nagsalita.

  
"Ok lang ba na dito muna ako? Naubusan na kase ako ng seat eh. If you dont mind?" Tanong ni Jongin.

_Tangina andiyan ka na eh, may magagawa pa ba ako?_

  
Di sinabi ni Kyungsoo na nagpakahirap siyang hanapin tong table na to all for HIMSELF. But a crush is still a crush. Plus the fact na he's totally marupok when it comes to Jongin, so um-oo siya.

  
Nagstart sila sa basics like ano full names, san nagaaral, age and hobbies. Light convos lang. Mga impormasyong alam na alam na ni Kyungsoo by heart na di na kailangan pang malaman ni Jongin na alam niya.

  
Lumipas din ang ilang oras ng pagkwekwentuhan, (ubos na ang mga pagkain nila at nagorder pa ulit sila ni Jongin na may "Ako na. My treat." with that killer smile) at Kyungsoo is pleasantly surprised na sobrang nagclick sila ni Jongin right away. Walang dead air sa pagitan nila and sobrang easy lang ng flow ng topics. Kyungsoo actually found himself sobrang immersed sa pinaguusapan nila kase lahat ng sinasabi ni Jongin may sense. (LF: FRIENDS LIKE JONGIN PLS)

  
"By the way, may girlfriend ka na ba?" Tanong ni Jongin.

  
Namula si Kyungsoo.

  
Pansin naman agad ni Jongin ang pamumula ni Kyungsoo, "Oh, im sorry, baka boyfriend?"

  
Ngumiti ng marahan si Kyungsoo at sinabing, "Boyfriend." pagkumpirma ni Kyungsoo sa preference niya. "Wala pa eh. Ikaw ba?"

  
Mukhang gulat na gulat si Jongin sa sinabi niya.

  
"Really? Wala ka pang boyfriend?"

  
"Oo?? Hala, bakit? Hahahahaha"

  
Tinignan niya si Kyungsoo sa mata at nilean ang mukha niya sa palm niya. Nacatch ng light yung suot niyang rolex na biglang kuminang.

  
Staple accessory na niya yang rolex watch na yan huh,,,,

  
"Nothing, it's just that,---"

  
In-adjust ng konti ni Jongin ang seat niya;

PASUSPENSE PA

 

  
"You're so cute kase eh. "

  
_"You're so cute kase eh"_  
_"You're so cute kase eh"_  
_"You're so cute kase eh"_  
_"You're so cute kase eh'_

  
PUTANGINAAAAAAAAAAAA  
WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEEE WOOO NSJSNSJSJIWKSOSKWOWWKWOWKWI

  
Biglang knockout si Kyungsoo. Walang masabi pepe niya this time.

  
Kung tropa niya lang ang magsasabing cute siya, siguradong babatukan niya ang mga ito.

  
"Ah. Um. Grabe to! Ha-ha-ha-ha. Di ako cute no!", haluh siya mamsh pakipot, "Pero umm thanks anyway." with matching malanding smile.

  
Ngumiti ng malapad si Jongin. "Plus your smile is heart shaped pa pala. Ikaw lang kilala kong ganyan. Super unique."

  
GRABE. Sasabog na puso ni Kyungsoo.

  
Tanginang to talaga pag ito talagang si Jognog na to, eh scammer pala.....

  
"Pihikan ka siguro. What's your type ba?" dagdag na tanong ni Jongin

  
IKAW! IKAW TYPE KO, DAKILANG DADDY DAKS. YUNG  
MORENO  
MAYAMAN  
MALAKI (in ALL aspects)  
MATIPUNO  
MASARAP  
MATANGKAD  
MALAPAD  
MANGINOO  
MATALINO AT  
MAGALING SUMAYAW  
HSJSNSJDBDJSBSHSBSIWHWUWHWIW

  
"Ah, di pa kase ata siya dumadating." Sagot ni Kyungsoo. NDKDMKSSKSKSMSK

  
_ANG PLASTIK MO GAGO HSHBSJSBSJSS_

  
"Eh ikaw? May girlriend ka na? or boyfirend?" Hoping si Kyungsoo na sana yung "boypren" at "wala pa".

Magno-novena siya.

It's Jongin's turn naman na mapunta sa hot seat. "Wala pa. And Boyfriend, by the way."

HALA JDBDISNSISWNWJWNWIWJWJW

Eto na ata ang mga sagot sa kaniyang mga dasal. (kahit di naman siya nagdadasal)

Gusto niya naman tanungin kung "Sex or chocolates?"

" _Ako or chocolates?"_

  
Charot lang.

  
"Hala, bakit?" Usyoso ni Kyungsoo

  
"Bakit naman?" Sagot ni Jongin.

  
"Huh?" Munggago lang.

  
"Bakit mo naman napatanong na wala pa akong boyfriend? " The intense stare IS BACK.

  
"Ah. Ano kase, crush ka kaya ng bayan, di mo ba alam? Saka ang understanding mo and madali kausap." ATSAKA ANG DAKS DAKS MO, DADDY PLS.

  
SINABI NIYA BA TALAGA YUNG "crush ka ng bayan" ?!?!? BSJBSJSNSIA

  
[REST.]

  
SAVE KYUNGSOO 2K18

  
" _So crush mo ko?"_

  
HALAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  
RIP

  
Pero _wow_ ang bastos nito ha???? sobra na siyang nakaka- _offend_.

  
_So alam mong masarap ka???_

  
Di niya alam ano isasagot niya.

  
"Hahaha just kidding!" Singit niya bago makasagot si Kyungsoo. "But same reason as yours, i guess?"

  
KYUNGSOO CAN'T BREATHE NA TALAGA ANG INTENSE NG STARE NI DADDY DAKS.

  
"Hala ha-ha-ha baka ikaw yung pihikan diyan." Spell A-W-K-W-A-R-D.

  
Nagalangan si Kyungsoo itanong ang susunod na tanong pero pinush na niya,

  
"Eh ano bang type mo? "

  
If possible, MAS LALO PANG NAGINTENSE STARE SAKANYA NI JONGIN. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo para siyang prey sa harap ng predator na si Dakilang Daddy Daks.

  
Nag-smirk siya bago magsalita. Nakatuon lang yung attention ni Kyungsoo doon sa thicc lips niya na masyadong papansin. Ang sarap talagang 2puaen at laplapen.

  
GRABE LAGLAG PANTY AT PEPE NI KYUNGSOO SA LALAKING TO.

  
"Mga cute ang type ko," nag pause siya saglit at dinayo ang mata niya pababa at pataas sa katawan ni Kyungsoo bago ulit nagfocus ulit sa mukha niya.

  
Feeling ni Kyungsoo kitang kita ni Jongin ang kaluluwa niya.

  
"…mga cute, yung mga malalaman, _kagaya mo._ " bulong nito.

  
Di narinig ni Kyungsoo yung last part.

  
"Huh?" Munggago Lang Part 2.

  
Umiling si Jongin. "Nothing." at ngumiti.  
Mukhang swerte talaga ngayon si Kyungsoo. Kahit di pa year of the rooster ngayon umuusbong na ang love life niya.  
\- - -

  
**BB CREAM (Baks ng Bayan)**  
**9:30 PM**

 **KyungCutie** : GUYS HSBSJAAJAKANAAA  
DI Q  
NA JAYA  
GEJSHJSNSOAMWOAAKK

 **Bacon** : luh problema mo

 **KyungCutie** : KASE EJEJSKSKSKSOSKWOWKWOSKSOSJ

 **Jongdaeddy** : Amputa pARANG KINIKILITI PEPE MO

 **KyungCutie** : ACCURATE

 **Bacon** : WALA KANG PEPE

 **KyungCutie** : PABAYAAN MO NA AKO MAGING MASAYA PWEDE BA

 **Jongdaeddy** : KSOO JSISJSIWJWOWKWOWWN

 **Bacon** : SPILL MO NA DEETS

 **KyungCutie** : KASE VWJSBSJABAKABJAABAKAB  
NAKADATE KO SHA TODAY!!!!!!

 **Bacon** : LUH?????  
KALA KO ALONE KA TODAY HA  
GRABE NAG-AYA KAME KANINA NI DAE MAGRAMEN DI KA SUMAMA

 **Jongdaeddy** : GRABE  
GANYAN NA BA NGAYON  
MAS PINIPILI NA LALAKE KASE SA KAIBIGAN  
YUNG BAKS CODE NATEN

 **Bacon** : BAKS BEFORE DAKS

 **KyungCutie** : AMPUTA TEKA LANG  
SOBRANG IMPROMPTU TALAGA  
SWEAR  
MAHAL KO PA REN KAYO NO :((((

 **Bacon** : ALAM NAMAN NAMENG MAS MAHAL MO TITE NI KIM KESA SAMEN  
ANYWAY  
TOTOO BA????

 **Jongdaeddy** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
BAKA FAKE NEWS YAN  
BEUSBAKSNISNSIZNSISS

 **Bacon** : HALA PUTAAAAaaaaAAAAA

 **Jongdaeddy** : ANO BA NANGYARE???????????

 **KyungCutie** : WAIT LANG  
LET ME DO MY  
SXINCARE

 **JongDaeddy** : HUOY

 **Bacon** : TANGENA  
BINITIN PA AMPOTA

  
**Jongdaeddy** : PUTAPEPE

  
**10:00 PM**

  
**Jongdaeddy** : AMPUTA ASAN NA SIYA  
HOY  
**@kyungsoo do**  
WAG KA MAGJAKOL DIYAN

  
**Bacon** : GAGO  
TULOG NA ATA

  
**Jongdaeddy** : AMPUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  
\----  
Tangina, sobrang inet. Sa Pilipinas lang talaga may ganito. Tumatagingting na 50°C ang inet ngayon.

  
Pero kahit na ganun pa man, patuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pagcacarwash.

  
Two weeks na since nung cafe encounter encounter nila ni Jongin. As of now, meron na silang a total of 5 galas:  
1: Nanood sila ng A quiet place sa Vertis North  
2: Nanood sila ng Infinity War sa UPTC (Di niya alam how exactly nakakuha ng tickets si Nini pero more on connections)  
3: Samgyup sa Samgyupsalamat  
4: Ramen sa Ramen Nagi (Di lang yung ramen ang spicy, pate ang kasama niya)  
5: Arcade sa Trinoma Timezone

  
Di pa kasama ang mga cafe galas nila which is weird kase _Jongin doesn't really like coffee._ Pati na ren mga impromptu kain kain sa labas.

Minsan naman andun lang si Jongin tumatambay sa carwash.

Which is again, super _WEIRD kase di naman siya nagpapalinis ng kotse????_

Pero kahit na ganun, etong si Kyungsoo, mas lalo lang nahuhulog.

Di lang kase sa sobrang Daddy ni Jongin, talagang sobrang boyfriend material niya. At feel na feel niya talaga yung special treatments sakanya ni Jongin. Lagi siyang pinapauna at lagi ina-assist si Kyungsoo. Sobrang sweet niya and di sila nauubusan ng topics. Considering na they're both really shy.  
But in all seriousness, swerte ang magiging boyfriend ng isang KIM JONGIN.

  
**BB Cream (Baks ng Bayan)**

  
**Jongdaeddy** : KSOO  
RANDOM THOUGHT LANG  
SALI KA KAYA SA PGT  
CARWASH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHA

  
**Bacon** : HAHAHAHAHAH

  
**KyungCutie** : GAGO :(  
PERO HOY LEGIT MAHIRAP TALAGA MAGLINIS NG KOTSE GRABE KAYO  
:(((

  
**Bacon** : PERO HOY INFAIRNESS  
MAY MAS PWET SI KSOO  
KESA DUN SA MGA SUMALI  
HAKHAKHAK  
DEADDDDTTTT

  
**Jongdaeddy** : BTW  
G BA KAYO  
RAMEN  
MENDOKORO RAMENBA  
GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

  
**Bacon** : PUTA HAHAHAHAHH WAG NA  
BAKA MA #PAParazzi MOVES TAYO NA WLA SA ORAS  
HAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

  
**KyungCutie** : HAHAHAHAHAHAAH

  
**Jongdaeddy** : POTA SHIT HAHAHAHAHAHA  
TANGINA KASE  
DI NAMAN AKO INFORMED NA SIYA NA PALA ANG CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE

  
**Bacon** : TANGINA NICOLAUS COPERNICUS IS SHOOKT

  
**Jongdaeddy** : TRU  
ELLEN ADARNA WHO  
SOBRANG FLOP NA NGA NIYA MAS LALO PA NGAYON LMAOOOOO  
PERO SERYOSO  
MGA BAKS  
NEXT NEXT WEEK?  
G BA KAYO?

 **Bacon** : G

  
**KyungCutie** : G

  
\- - -  
Dalawang bagay ang napansin ni Kyungsoo nang dumating ulit si Jongin sa Carwash nila.

Una ay ang porma ngayon ni Jongin.  
Nakawife beater at shorts ngayon si Jongin. Syempre kasama ang staple rolex watch niya.

Grabe mamiii.

Putok na putok yung braso niya. Konti na lang sasabog na. Sobrang defined huhu :((( Kitang kita ren ni Kyungsoo yung hairy legs niya hdbdjeneieej

Pangalawang napansin naman ni Kyungsoo ay yung putik na nasa kotse ni Jongin.

  
Tila biglang nawala ang landi mode niya at nagising ang pagka OCD ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw na ayaw niya talagang may nakikita siyang dumi. Especially dito sa gitna ng napakaperfect na kotse ni Jongin.

  
"Hala Jongin, may putik yung car mo."

  
Tinignan nga ito ni Jongin at napailing.

  
"Ah, kase may dinaan ako sa office ni dad kanina and on the way there siguro nagkaganyan."

  
"Linisin ko na." Pag-alok ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya ren kase matiis eh.

  
"It's ok Kyungsoo, you dont have to."

  
"Sige na Jongin. Please? Let me do you a favor naman." Sagot ni Kyungsoo with pouty lips.

Nako, malakas yan kay Jongin.

Recently lang nalaman ni Kyungsoo yan nung nasa Coco sila. Kase gusto na talaga ni Kyungsoo na siya naman magbayad sa milktea nila kahit this time man lang.

Isang Large 3 Buddies at Large din na Panda Milk Tea den yon no.

_**/flashback/** _

"Ops!" Ni-ready na agad niya agad ang wallet niya saka naglabas ng isang 500 peso bill. "Ako naman magbabayad this time. Nakakailan ka na diyan ha"

Pero di nagpatinag si Jongin.

"It's ok, Soo. Ako na."

"Nini naman eh!" slight whine ni Kyungsoo,

"Please? Ako na please?" Insert the pout.

Akala niya mamimilit pa ren si Jongin pero nagulat siya dahil napatigil siya ng saglit at di na siya umimik.

_Yessssss!!! Victory!!!_

Nagsmile siya kay Jongin. That smile na sobrang nakakagigil. Labas na labas yung peachy cheeks niya at siyempre pati na rin ang kaniyang heart shaped lips.

' _Ang ganda ganda mo talaga, Kyungsoo' bulong ni Jongin sa sarili._

**_/end of flashback/_ **

"Um," Di niya kaya hindi-an si Kyungsoo. "Ok sige." Ngumiti si Kyungsoo.

 _Effective_.

"But I dont have any cash with me. Do you accept cards ba?" Ang sugar daddy material niya talaga kahit kelan.

"No na, its ok, ako na bahala sa car mo, plus lagi mo na lang ako nililibre, so free na to. Ako naman. Please?" Totoo naman kase. Kada gala nilang dalawa, lagi na lang si Jongin ang nagbabayad for them. Persistent din kasi siya. Di pa nalalabas ni Kyungsoo ang wallet niya, nakalabas na agad yung letseng card ni Jongin.

Medyo alanganin pa si Jongin pero binigyan lang siya ng assured smile ni Kyungsoo.

Ngumiti na rin si Jongin at iniabot ang susi.

"Ok." Huminga siya ng malalim.

"Im gonne get it later na lang cause may night schedule pa naman ako. Thanks, Soo."

Nag-smirk si Jongin bagong tuluyang umalis.

_Abno talaga. Pasalamat ka gusto kita._

  
\---  
7:30pm na pero nasa shop pa ren si Kyungsoo, nililinisan ang kotse niya.

  
"Kyungsoo, ikaw na bahala dito ha. Wag mo kalimutang i-lock yung warehouse." sabi ni Irene na katrabaho niya.

  
"Ok."

  
At eto na nga si Kyungsoo, mag-isang nililinisan ang kotse ni Jongin. And main mission talaga ni Kyungsoo ay kuminang na tong Mercedez ni Jongin.

  
Patapos na siya ng may narinig siyang yapak sa likod niya at lumingod siya agad.

  
"Nini!" Bungad ni Kyungsoo. Iba na suot niya ngayon, nagpapalit kase siya lagi ng damit.

Alam niyo na, minsan bench model, minsan estudyante. _Madalas, Daddy ng Bayan_.

  
Binaling ulit ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa kotse ni Jongin

  
"Ayan na malinis na yang kotse mo!" Tuwang tuwang sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Masaya talaga siya dahil hilig niya nga naman kase talaga ang paglilinis. Medj OCD nga.

  
Ngumiti si Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang masaya at ngingiting-ngiti na si Kyungsoo.

  
_Ang ganda talaga ni Kyungsoo._

  
_Sobrang nakakabighani yung ngiti niya._

  
_Mas lalo pa pag siya ang dahilan ng mga ngiti nito._

  
"Thanks, for taking good care of it."

  
Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang susi kay Jongin.

"Wala yun nukaba. Sige na. Una na ren ako."

  
"Kyungsoo, wait!"

  
Binalingan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

  
"Ah, k-kase baka pwede na kitang i-ihatid?" Parang medyo nagaalangan pa si Jongin.  
Wow. Grabe. The oh so ever confident Kim Jongin, nagstutter. Sa totoo lang nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil ito ang unang beses na nakita niya ang ganitong side ni Jongin. Pero syempre, sobrang kinilig naman si Kyungsoo sa offer niya.

  
"Uhm sige ba. Bihis lang ako ha."

  
Nagbihis na si Kyungsoo. Suot niya ang gray croptop niya na pinares niya sa kaniyang white velvet bottoms.

  
Ni-lock na ni Kyungsoo ang warehouse at binuksan na niya ang pintuan ng kotse ni Jongin na kanina pa naghihintay.

  
Nang nakaupo na si Kyungsoo, nagulat siya ng biglang naglean si Jongin sa upuan niya. Ang lapit lapit niya sa mukha ni Kyungsoo at amoy na amoy pa niya ang perfume nito. Mamiiii sobrang nakakaadik. Galing bench. #Sponsored.

  
At kagaya ng nakagawian, andiyan na naman ang intense stare ni Jongin.

  
Ewan ba kase niya kay Jongin. Sobrang hilig niya titigan si Kyungsoo. Madalas na nga sila natutuksong dalawa, pero si Jongin, titig pa rin ng titig. Kesyo may tao man o wala, naging past time na niya ang titigan si Kyungsoo. Mas lalo pa niyang pinapahirapan yung sitwasyon kase yung titig niya, para siyang kakainin.

Pakiramdam talaga ni Kyungsoo na siya yung prey. Sobrang nangliliit siya sa mga titig nito. Yung titig na nakakaramdam si Kyungsoo ng matinding kasgustuhan na _magsubmit_ sa binata.

  
"Uhm, J-jongin."

  
Nag-smirk na naman si Jongin.

  
_Putangina._

  
_Fuck._

  
Bigla naman bumaba ang titig ni Jongin sa legs ni Kyungsoo. Sa pares ng mapuputi, nakasisilaw, malulusog at makikinis na legs ni Kyungsoo.

  
Bumalik ang titig niya sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Seatbelt, Soo." Sabi ni Jongin habang nilalagay ang seatbelt kay Kyungsoo atsaka bumalik rin sa kanyang inuupuan.

  
"Para di ka mahulog." Ngingiting ngiting dagdag nito.

_Lmao._

  
_Too late._

  
Napabuntong ng hininga si Kyungsoo, alam niya na pulang pula na siya.

  
Tinignan siya ulit ni Jongin at ngumiti sakanya. Yung anghel na ngiti, kala mo walang ginawang _kademonyohan_ sakanya literally just seconds ago.

  
\----  
Walang traffic ngayon.

  
Sa totoo lang, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung asan ba sila. Di naman niya kasi kabisado bawat daan dito sa Metro Manila.

  
Pero may tiwala naman siya kay Jongin. Di naman siya ipapahamak ng binata.

  
At dahil malandi si Kyungsoo, naka-focus na lang ang kaniyang tingin kay DDD.

  
Si Jongin na nagmamaneho. What a concept. Grabe sobrang relaxed niya sa padidrive. Ang laid back lang para ngang di talaga siya nagdidrive. Yung Arms™ niya na sobrang puputok na mula sa kanyang low v-neck light pink shirt na di naka butones. Sobra na siya, sizt. Di niya alam na nakakasakit na siya.

  
Kahit yung pag grip niya sa stirring wheel, sobrang relaxed, _ano kaya feeling ng kamay niya pag grinip na niya tite niya--_

  
"So, where do you feel like going?"

  
_Sa kama mo, sir._

  
Ano ba yan Kyungsoo, focus!

  
Narinig niya ang boses ni Jongdae sa isip niya,

" _PURO KA KASE TITE!!!"_

  
Pero buti naman at nakabalik sa tamang isipan si Kyungsoo.

  
Mahal pa siya ng Diyos. Alleluia.

  
Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang isasagot niya kay Jongin. Sa totoo lang, wala pa talagang siyang balak umuwi, pero di niya ren alam saan siya pupunta.

  
So nagsettle na lang si Kyungsoo sa "Di ko ren alam eh." at "San mo ba gustong pumunta?"

  
Ngumiti si Jongin, "Ok lang ba na bilisan ko?"

  
Automatic naman na nagplay sa utak ni Kyungsoo ang kanta ni Maja na parang sirang plaka;

_dahan dahan lang, dahan dahan lang, oh dahan dahan lang, oh dahan lang, dahan dahan lang._

  
Tangina. Ang landi niya talaga.

  
At dahil mas mabilis pa ang bunganga ni Kyungsoo kaysa sa utak niya, kung ano ano tuloy nasasabi niya.

  
"Sige. Basta wag mo bibiglain, ha?"

  
Napatahimik sila both.

  
Tinakwil na siya ng Diyos. _Real quick_.

  
Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang boses ni Baekhyun sa utak niya.

  
" _Puta Kyungsoo, di kita pinalaki ng ganito. San ba ako nagkulang?!"_

  
Kyungsoo internally cried.

  
Sorry Baek, marupok lang ako. Im such a hoe for Jognog.

  
"I'll just put on some music first." Si Jongin na ang unang nagsalita.

  
Walang sabi sabi na plinay ni Jongin ang music player.

  
_**Through drought and famine, natural disasters** _  
_**My baby has been around for me** _

  
Tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Walang wala yung kapal ng atmosphere kanina sa ngayon. Sobrang heavy at tense. Di na makahinga si Kyungsoo.

  
_**Kingdoms have fallen, angels be calling** _  
_**None of that could ever make me leave** _

  
Tinignan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Yung mga mata niya, sobrang nangungusap. Parang andon mo na makikita ang nakatagong mga sikreto sa mundo. Kaloka. Ang LALIM.

  
_**Every time I look into your eyes I see it** _

  
Sobrang nangungulila na si Jongin, gustong gusto na niya hawakan si Kyungsoo. Tuwing tumitingin siya sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo, doon niya lang nahahanap ang sagot sa lahat. Lunod na lunod siya sa mga ito.

  
_**You're all I need** _

  
Simula pa lang nung dinala niya yung mga letcheng files nung araw na yun sa warehouse ni Chanyeol, _he was already wrapped around Kyungsoo's fingers._

  
_Taob siya agad kay Kyungsoo. Ang weak weak niya. Sobrang flop niya._

  
_He was already whipped for this beautiful man right from the start._

  
**_Every time I get a bit inside I feel it_ **

  
Gustong gusto niya baliwin si Kyungsoo habang nakabaon ito sakanya. Yung init, higpit at sarap ni Kyungsoo.

Gusto gusto niyang **markahan** ito.

  
_**Ooh, who could've thought I'd get you** _

  
Titig na titig sila sa isa't isa.

  
Palapit ng palapit.

  
Wala na ang distansiya sa pagitan nila.

  
_Sa wakas, wala na ang linyang humihiwalay sakanila_.

  
_**Ooh, who would've thought I'd get you** _

  
Tangina. Na blangko ang isip ni Kyungsoo, sa mga pagkakataong yon, ang labi lang ni Jongin ang tanging nasa isip niya.

  
Nababaliw na si Jongin. Ang tagal niyang pinantasya ang mga labing akong-ako niya ngayon. Matagal na niya gustong malaman kung kasing lambot lang din ba ito sa tingin sa kung mararamdaman niya ito mismo sa kanyang mga labi.

  
_**And when we're making love** _

  
Naramdaman niya yung mga kamay ni Jongin sa mukha niya. He couldnt mourn at the fact that someone just touched his face na ginagastusan niya cause he's definitely gone.

  
Shit. Sobrang sarap. Beteranong beterano si gago sa paghahalik. Higop na higop. Halatang marunong. Ang unfair puta.  
Kinagat ni Jongin ang bottom lip niya, _fuck_ mga siz. :')

  
_**Your cries they can be heard from far and wide** _

  
Napa-whimper si Kyungsoo sa sarap. Syempre, mas lalo pa ginalingan ni Jongin. Grabe mga mamsh, sobrang torid, rinig na rinig yung smack at yung laway.

  
"Eumph- uhm--" di na talaga mapigilan ni Kyungsoo.

Kahit si Jongin. Ang sexy sexy pa ng groan. Sobrang deep, (that Adelle couldn't even roll in it.)

  
Sobrang feel na feel ni Kyungsoo yung sabik niya. He's kissing Kyungsoo like a starved man, like he's been waiting for this for SO long. (TRU)

  
Tangina ng mga ingay na ginagawa ni Kyungsoo, dumidiretso tuloy lahat sa Daks™ ni Dakilang Daddy Daks.

  
_**It's only the two of us** _

  
Si Kyungsoo ang unang humiwalay. Grabe, halik pa lang sobrang work out na. Kulang na kulang na siya sa oxygen at ang bilis na ng heart beat niya. Walang ginawa si Jongin kundi pagmasdan ang paghagilap ni Kyungsoo ng hininga with hooded eyes. Sobrang ganda ni Kyungsoo with this wrecked look. He can't wait to devour him whole.

  
Tinignan niya si Jongin. Ni-lick naman ni Jongin ang lips niya sabay smirk. Tangina tama na po naiiyak na si Kyungsoo sobra sobra na mami he can't do this na.

  
Ilang human rights na ang viniolate ni Jongin puta.

  
"Kyungsoo," sobrang shaky at teary eyed na ni Kyungsoo, "You dont know how long I've waited for this."

  
"J-jongin-"

  
"Sobrang baliw na baliw na ako sayo. Can't get you out my mind, even for a second,"  
Jongin's next words shocked Kyungsoo to the core

  
"Gustong gusto na kitang kantutin. Gusto ko ibaon 'tong titi ko sa diyan sa pwet mo. Matagal na." Frustrated na frustrated pagkasabi niya.

WIG? SNATCHED!

  
"Please Kyungsoo, let me have you."

  
Tumango si Kyungsoo.

  
_And Jongin finally snapped._

  
**_Everything I need's between those thighs_ **

  
Inatake muna ni Jongin yung leeg niya. Napahawak siya sa hair ni Jongin. Nagtatravel yung lips niya sa neck niya, sa jaw niya at pati sa collarbones BSJSNSISJSISJSIWN

  
Naghohover yung lips ni Jongin sa skin niya ng magsalita siya, "Tangina Soo, mamarkahan kita, akin lang to."

TANGINA AYAN NA DIRTY TALK NI DADDY ANG POSSESSIVE YEZ

  
Napa-sigaw si Kyungsoo nang biglang hinawakan ni Jongin yung malalaking pwet niya at kinarga siya papunta sa lap niya. Puta talaga tong gagong to, hokage moves. Gusto lang hawakan pwet niya. Naka-wrap naman ang legs ni Kyungsoo sa sides ni Jongin.  
Napahawak naman si Kyungsoo sa mga braso ni Jongin sa force ng pagbagsak niya sa lap ni Jongin. Ang sarap mag lambitin sa mga brasong to grabe ang _tigas_.

  
Pero di lang yun ang matigas kay Jongin as of the moment. /eye emoji/ Tangina. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang tite niya. Ang tigas talaga. Sobra. Nagrereklamo na nga ang shorts ni Jongin. Gusto nang kumawala.

  
Binusy na ni Jongin ang mga kamay niya sa paglamas sa pwet niya, sobrang gigil na gigil siya sa pwet na to. Sobrang lambot.

Kinikiskis niya yung tite niya sa pwet ni Kyungsoo.

  
"A-ah, ah, J-jong--" Sabay sa pag-alog ng katawan niya sa lap ni Jongin.

_Tangina trono na niya tong lap na to._

  
"Tagal kong pinagmamasdan tong pwet na to sa malayo, a-ah, alam mo, ang dahilan lang naman kung bakit tumatambay ako sa carwash niyo ay para pagmasdan kita, ah-ah, ikaw, nakatuwad, habang basang basa, naglilinis ng kotse, puta ka Kyungsoo, nalilibog ako sayo,"

  
Kasabay non ay ang pagpunit niya sa croptop ni Kyungsoo.

Ang croptop niyang galing pang H&M :(

Huy 999 den yon, almost 1k :(((

Tangina mami eto na mangyayari na talaga this is it pancit !!!

  
Sunod na sinipsip ni Jongin ang utong ni Kyungsoo habang yung isang kamay niya ay binuksan ang katabing maliit na compartment. _Get you a man who can multitask._

  
Nakita ni Kyungsoo ang hawak hawak ni Jongin. Puta, lube. _Strawberry flavored._ Puta prepared na prepared.

  
Binuksan niya yung cap at nailagyan yung kamay niya. _All with just his left hand._ Wow! Ang talented!

Yung iba tumapon lang sa may compartment saka don sa clutch.Tangina, ang kalat. Gustong magalit ni Kyungsoo kase tangina, kakalinis niya lang sa sasakyang ito just an hour ago.

  
"May bitbit-bitbit kang lube dito sa sasakyan mo?!?!"

  
Biglang tameme si gago with that dopey smile. Nagsurface den yung redness sa cheeks niya. Hala, ang soft ni gagu. Parang nahihiya pa sa fact na may lube siya sa kotse niya. Kung di lang nilalamas ng right hand niya yung pwet niya, sobrang macoconvince siya.

  
Pineck niya ang lips ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Sayo lang, _babe_ "

  
Di pa nagsisink in kay Kyungsoo ang sinabi niya nang pinasok ni Jongin ang malikot niyang kamay sa shorts ni Kyungsoo at ininsert na niya ang index finger niya sa _pwet niya !!!_

  
_Tangina bat walang warning?!?_

  
Pero fuck, ang hot. Jongin with his rolex while fingering Kyungsoo.

A CONCEPT.

  
"Ha-ah ah-"

  
Balik nanaman sa libog mode si Jognog.  
"Ang libog ng mukha mo-" _Wow, hiyang hiya naman siya, parang ikaw hindi ah !!!!!_ "Shit, isang daliri pa lang to pero ang sikip sikip mo na-"

  
" _Pano na kaya tong tite ko?"_

  
_"Kakayanin mo kaya?"_

  
FUCK DADDY YES !!!!!! PUTANGINA !!!!!!!

  
Pinasok na ni Jongin yung middle finger niya at siniscissor na si Kyungsoo.

  
Ang ha-haba at tataba ng fingers ni Jongin, sobrang perfect-

  
"J-jongin, oh my god!" Biglang nag-jolt ang katawan ni Kyungsoo at yan ang pinaka loudest ni Kyungsoo so far.

  
Nag smirk ulit si Jongin, mukhang nakita na niya ang ginto sa kuweba ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Masarap ba ha?" Mapagtantong tanong ni Jongin.

  
Agad na pinasok na ni Jongin ang isa pa niyang daliri. Sobrang helpless na ni Kyungsoo sizzies :((( Wala na siyang ibang masabi kundi ang pangalan ni Jongin.

  
Pinagmamasdan lang ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, akala niya wala nang mas igaganda pa si Kyungsoo pero mali na naman siya. Furrowed eyebrows, eyes closed, mouth formed into an O shape, red tinting his cheeks, sweat rolling down the sides of his face and his back stretched in a beautiful arch, all of these, under his mercy.

  
_Sobrang ganda talaga ni Kyungsoo._

  
_So damn beautiful, just like this._

  
_Tanging si Kyungsoo lang ang sinamba, sinasamba at sasambahin niya ng ganito._

  
Biglang nagsalita si Kyungsoo,  
"J-jong-in, hah, ah- tama na, ipasok mo na, please-"

  
Fuck. Sobrang tigas na tigas at libog na libog na si Jongin.

  
"Gusto mo na ibaon ko na tong tite ko sa pwet mo?" Malambing na tanong ni Jongin at tumango lang si Kyungsoo.

  
Magkasabay na tinanggal ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo ang underwear at ang velvet bottoms nito.

  
_Namangha_ si Jongin sa nakita.

  
Lahat ng kay Kyungsoo, lahat, MAGANDA.  
Hinawakhawakan niya ang inner thighs pate na ang mga maninipis na balat sa singit ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Shit, Soo. Isa kang Diyosa. Ang ganda ganda mo."

  
Totoo lahat ng yon. At siya lang ang tanging makakahawak at makakakita nito. Lahat ng kagandahang 'to ay ginawa para sambahin ng isang Kim Jongin. **SIYA LANG**.

  
Tangina, kanya lang lahat ng 'to.

  
Tinaas ni Jongin ang tshirt niya at nakita niya ang 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7-

EIGHT PACK ABS NI JONGIN!!!!

  
_Fuck._

_Sarap dilaan._

  
_Maybe next time._

  
_Pwede ring gawin pangkuskos sa labahan._

  
Sunod naman na binuksan ni Jongin ang butones ng shorts niya at DAHANG-DAHANG (DAZ RYT LADIEZ AND GENTZ, DAHAN DAHAN) binuksan ang zipper nito.

**SOBRANG TORTURE.**

Alam na alam ni Kyungsoo na sinasadya to ni Jongin.

This fucker.

  
Biglang linabas ni gago ang tite niya.  
Dun din niya na-realize na puta? Walang underwear si Jongin !?!?!

  
pero di na niya masyadong pinagpiyestahan ang thought of "Daddy with no underwear" because FINALLY !!! Nakita rin niya ang pinaka-aalaga at PINAKAMALAKING yaman ni Jongin.

  
Grabe sobrang laki mga mamshies at papshies! Nakakaiyak! Siguro mga 3x nung kay Kyungsoo OH MY GOD !!!

  
' _Kasya ba yan lahat sa loob niya?!?'_

  
Sobrang nanlaki ang nga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil DAMBUHALA nga ang DAKS ni DAKILANG DADDY DAKS. Certified si Kyungsoo dapat kabilang tong tite ni Jongin sa Wonders of the World at ito ang magiging 8th Wonder.

  
GALET NA GALET na ren ito at ang PULA PULA na nung mushroom head. May namumuo na rin na tamod sa tuktok. Ang icing sa ibabaw ng cupcake but in this case, sa ibabaw ng daks na tite ni Jongin.

  
No complains naman si Kyungsoo. Masarap naman pareho ang cupcake at tite ni Jongin.  
Lasing na lasing na sila pareho sa presensya ng isa't isa.

  
"S-soo-"

Napawhimper lang si Kyungsoo.

  
Itinapat na niya ang tite niya sa butas ni Kyungsoo.

  
This is it hoes, now's the **TIME**.

  
Pero ilang saglit pa ay walang naramdaman si Kyungsoo na pumapasok.

  
Binuksan niya ang mga mata niya at nakitang may mapang asar na ngiti sa mukha ni Jongin.

  
Isang whimper at "J-jongin?"

  
"Hmm?" Nonchalant na sabi ni Jongin. Sa tono ng pananalita niya, para lang siyang nagbabasa ng diyaryo sa umaga.  
Gusto na maiyak ni Kyungsoo. His hoe hole is literally sCREAMING!

  
"B-bakit-" lumunok siya- "b-bat di mo pa-"  
Di na tinuloy ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Di ko pa?" Ayan na naman yang ngiti na yan. Gusto na niyang guntingin yang ngiting yan.

  
May mga luha na na namumuo sa mata ni Kyungsoo at mas humigpit yung hawak niya sa shoulder blades niya.  
"P-pasok-"

  
Tinignan niya si Jongin with those eyes,  
Pero tong demonyong to di papalag.

Trinace niya lang yung rim ni Kyungsoo gamit yung tite niya.

  
**Tangina** , nagkakalat lang ng precum.

  
" _Magmakaawa ka,"_ Bulong nito.

  
"Sabihin mo sakin kung gaano ka ka-puta dito sa tite ko" At naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang dila niya sa earlobe niya.

  
_PU.TANG.I.NA._

  
Sirang sira na si Kyungsoo-"Ni, pasok m-mo na-"

  
Sinubukan niyang ibaon ang sarili niya sa tite ni Jongin pero sobra yung grip ng kamay ni Jongin sa pwet niya.

  
_Fuck_ di siya makagalaw.

  
Nagsimula na tumulo ang luha ni Kyungsoo, yung labi niya nanginginig habang nagsasalita,

  
_Desperate times call for desperate measures._

  
"Nini naman eh ! " kasabay nung sob na wretched out from his throat- "Ipasok mo na kase!" whine niya sa demonyong to while his hand started throwing light punches on Jongin's chest.

  
"A* _hic*_ -ang du-duga * _hic_ * duga mo!* _hic_ *" Each syllable puntuated with a light punch.  
"Na-nakahu* _hic_ *bad na ako at-" suminghot siya-"ikaw, hi-hindi naman-"

  
At tuluyan na humagulgol si Kyungsoo.  
"Tas ayaw mo pa ipasok yang tite mo-"  
"N-ni,"

  
"Pasok mo na please?" Sobrang pained yung tunog.

  
"Ibaon mo na yang malaki,  
yang masarap,  
yang makapal  
na tite mo-"

  
Naputol na ng sinasbi ni Kyungsoo ng isang mahabang drag out moan.  
"A-ah ha-ahh"

  
Grabe, baon na baon. All in one go. Napacurl ang toes ni Kyungsoo dahil sobrang _satisfying_.

  
"Fuck Kyungsoo, _ang higpit mo!"_

 Napapikit ng mariin si Kyungsoo.

 _Only for you, Daddy_.

  
Huminga sila parehong malalim.

  
"A-ang l-laki-" and there are drools on the side of his mouth.

  
_Fuck_.

  
"M-move na"

  
Nagsimula sila sa slow pace with a couple of thrusts,

  
Isa, dalawa, tatlo...  
Hanggang sa di na mabilang.

  
Nakisabay na rin ang katawan ni Kyungsoo sa pagtalbog sa tite niya.

  
At mas lalo lang nababaliw si Kyungsoo sa mga sinasabi ng demonyo.

  
" _Ayan, masarap ba ha?"_

  
_"Kung alam ko lang na ganito ka pala kaputa sa tite ko, kinantot na kita mismo dun sa sasakyang nililinisan mo-"_

  
_"Ang inet pala sa loob mo, basang basa-"_

  
_"Dito na lang ako sa loob mo habang buhay, pwede ba yun?"_

  
_"Naririnig mo ba yan? Sobrang laswa ano? Ang libog libog-"_

  
_"Shit Soo, ang sarap sarap mo-"_

  
_"Puta ka Soo, kakantutin kita hanggang sa di ka na makalakad-"_

  
_"Putangina di na ako tatagal shit-"_

  
_"Ipuputok ko to sa loob mo-"_

  
_"Para malaman ng lahat na akin ka lang"_

  
_"Bawal mong tanggalin o linisin"_

  
At tuluyan na niya pinutok ang tamod niya sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

  
At ang recorded na pinakamalakas ni Kyungsoo that night ay nung nilabasan na rin siya. Karamihan napunta sa abs ni gago at yung iba tumalsik sa driver's seat. Ang _kalat_.

  
Etong si Jongin naman, sobrang dami, ramdam ni Kyungsoo na hanggang ngayon labas pa rin ng labas. Yung iba lumalabas na sa butas niya pero di pa rin tumitigil. Ang _kalat_ , sobra.

  
Naka-slump na si Kyungsoo kay Jongin sa sobrang intense na workout nila. Tangina, tagaktak na pawis nila. Ugh. Ayaw na ayaw pa naman ni Kyungsoo nagpapawis.

  
Pinull-out na niya ang soft tite niya from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo internally grimaced. Sobrang dami as in ramdam niya yung iba nagsislide down his thighs.

  
Brinush niya ang basang buhok ni Kyungsoo from his equally sweaty face.  
"Soo, come on, lets get up na _baby_ "

  
Tangina mamsh. Napawhimper si Kyungsoo, sobrang soft ni gagu parang di siya tinitira-tira kanina lang. Nakakaiyaq talaga :((((  
Walang sabi sabi na hinawakan ulit ni Jongin ang pwet niya at kinarga siya para ipwesto sa passenger seat at binalutan yung katawan niya ng kumot na kinuha niya sa backseat.

Kikiligin pa sana siya kaso wala na natitirang strength pa sa kanya.

  
Zinipper ni Jongin ang shorts niya at nagdrive na sila to god knows where.

  
Di na ito nacomprehend ni Kyungsoo dahil knocked out na siya.

  
_Tangina tong si Jongin kumpleto pa damit tas siya wala na natira._

\---  
Nagising si Kyungsoo sa continuous ping ng messenger niya from his phone. Tangina ang aga aga.

  
Bumungad sakanya ang spacious monochromatic apartment? kasabay ng pagkirot ng lower half niya.

 _Putangina shit ang sakit_.

  
Sunod naman ay ang matigas na brasong nakapulupot sa balakang niya.

  
Napangiti siya na sobrang landi sabay marahang pineck ang lips ni Jongin.

  
Tangina para siyang nagising mula sa isang honeymoon.

  
Kinuha niya ang phone at no wonder, galing ito sa GC nila at 35 missed calls. 10 both kay Baek at Jongdae.

_At 15 sa nanay niya._

_Fuck lagot._

  
**BB Cream (Baks ng Bayan)**  
**Yesterday, 8:30 PM**

 **Jongdaeddy** : HOY  
KYUNGSOO  
HAYOP KA  
TANGINA MO ASAN KA  
KALA KO BA MAGRARAMEN TAYOBG TATLO DITO HOY  
ANDITO NA KAME NI BAEK  
MAGKASAMA NA KAME  
ASAN KA BA  
TANGINA MO  
DI REN ALAM NI TITA KUNG ASAN KA FUCCCKKK  
ALALANG ALALA NA SI TITA LAGOT KA  
KONTI NA LANG PAHAHANAP KA NA NON SA PULIS  
HUY TANGINA MO TINATAWAGAN KA SUMAGOT KA  
KYUNGSOO  
KYSOO  
SOO  
LIIT  
SQUIRT  
KYUNGIEPOO  
KYUNGSOOOOOOOOOO  
/Maja Salvador losing her shit meme/

**Yesterday, 9:15 PM**

**Jongdaeddy** : TANGINA MO SINABI NAMEN KAY TITA ANDITO KA SAMEN NI BAEK  
GAGO KA  
BALA KA DIYAN

**Seen by KyungCutie**

**Today, 10:35 AM**

**Jongdaeddy** : WOW  
SEEN SIYA OH  
HOY ASAN KA  
BUHAY KA PA BA  
LMAO LAGOT KA KAY TITA TANGINA MO

 **KyungCutie** : Guys

 **Jongdaeddy** : HOY  
ANUNA ASAN KA BA KASE???  
IKAW DAW LAST SA WAREHOUSE  
SABI NI IRENE NA SABI DAW NG LOVER BOI MO SASAKAY KA DAW SAKANYA

 **KyungCutie** : Sizterz  
Sinakyan ko nga siya

 **Jongdaeddy** : ANO?

  
**Bacon** : ANO?!?!  
WAT?  
ANUE DAW?!?!

  
**Jongdaeddy** : GAGO WTF??? HDBSJSNSIWJSIWHEIWJWIWJWIW

  
Nagpatuloy ang chat nila pero minute na ni Kyungsoo ang GC at binalik na ito sa nightstand.

  
Saka niya siniksik ang sarili niya sa yakap ni Jongin. Naramdaman niyang humigpit ang yakap nito sa balakang niya at napangiti.

  
Sabay silang bumalik sa kanilang pagtulog.  
\------

 

RIP

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> references:
> 
> oki so yung lagoon at sunken graden dun madalas may mga nangyayaring milagro pero mas kinky sa lagoon  
> fave ko milk tea sa coco baqt ba  
> oblation run - ;)  
> get you- yung tugtog habang nagjujugjugan sila. ni rec ni jongin sa isang fansign lelz
> 
>  
> 
> [TWT](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachy_kaisoo)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/peachy_kaisoo)  
> 


End file.
